In Another Life
by ShadowKira
Summary: Quinntana Week 2014 Day 5 AU Theme: (Inspired by the True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle) Quinn Fabray boards a ship that will take her to her new home in America. She is a daughter of a London Elite and at first only gets along with the Captain and his first mate. Over time however, she slowly grows close to the only crewman her age, Santiago Lopez and his caretaker, the Cook.


Quinn smiled, humming to herself as she made her way down the cobblestone street toward the docks. Today was her last day in Liverpool and she was more than ready to see a new land and reunite with her parents. Her luggage had been taken ahead of her by cart, she'd been offered a ride as well but had declined.

It was too beautiful a day to not take one last walk through the city she had grown up in.

She glanced down the dock, her eyes moving over the ships that lined it. Quinn smiled wider when she found the largest of them, the Seahawk.

Quinn had barely taken two steps onto the ramp when a well dressed man appeared over the rail above. "Hello, you must be Miss Fabray."

The girl's smile fell slightly and a blush tinted her cheeks a shade darker. "Yes, I am."

"I am the Captain of this fine vessel, Sebastian Smythe." The man's smile pulled wider and he stepped closer to the ramp, extending his hand to her. "Welcome aboard."

Quinn ducked her head shyly and took her first step aboard the majestic ship. The famed Captain was far more handsome in person than her Mother had described.

"I must apologize, I'm afraid I must taint your first few minutes aboard my ship with some bad news..."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, her eyes widening in alarm.

"The other family who was to join you... They've decided to postpone their trip. It would seem that their youngest child has fallen ill."

Quinn frowned and her eyes dropped down toward the deck. "Oh, I see."

"You can still continue on with your journey today, or, you can wait until our next run and come along with the other guests."

Quinn bit her lip, trying to weigh both options in her mind. She had a home here, with her Sister... But she longed to be back with her parents, especially since Frannie would be absent. She was older and had always been the _'golden child.'_ Quinn had been stuck in her shadow for as long as she could remember and now, she wanted to be free of it.

"I'll go. If I don't, I fear that my Mother will worry herself to death."

Sebastian's smile returned, "Well then, let me show you to your quarters. I will have Santiago and Samuel here bring your luggage."

Quinn glanced toward the two young men nervously, they looked nothing like the Captain. If anything, they looked more like the pirates that her Father had told her about as a child.

Santiago was shorter and appeared to be younger than the other man. His skin was dark and his eyes and hair even darker still. Sam was tall, tan skin with bright blonde hair. His hair was longer, tied back in a small ponytail while his companion's was short and a little choppy. She blinked, blushing more deeply when she realized that she had been staring.

"Be careful around the crew..." Sebastian said as soon as they had moved off of the main deck and behind the safety of a thick door. "They're not civilized people, like you and I. They've grown tough from the salt and the sea... And are often drunk and rowdy. I would prefer that you only go out of your cabin when you know that Mr. Anderson and myself are out there."

"Mr. Anderson?" Quinn asked as they paused, partially down the hall and next to a closed door.

"He's my First Mate, his room is right there... Between your quarters and mine."

It was then that Quinn realized that they were standing in front of her room. The knowledge that the Captain and his second in command would be so close was very comforting to her.

"Where does the crew sleep?" She asked, without thinking.

Sebastian smiled, "Don't worry about them, darling. They sleep below our feet, in the hold. Now, why don't you get settled in? Your luggage will arrive shortly, if you need anything, I will be in my quarters discussing the first leg of our journey with Mr. Anderson."

Quinn lingered in front of her door, watching until Sebastian disappeared behind his own. She finally turned the knob to peek her head inside.

The room was large but if the other family had come, there wouldn't have been much space at all. And with that knowledge in mind, Quinn was actually very relieved that they had been unable to make it.

There were three cots in the room, two larger and one smaller. All three were fixed to the floorboards with a clothing chest beneath them.

Quinn made her way over to the large cot to the left of the door and settled herself down on the edge of it. There was some padding to the mattress but it was nothing like the beds that she was used to.

It was suddenly settling in, all of the luxuries that she would be without on this journey to America. There would be no hot baths, no fantastic servants named Rachel to clean up after her and help her dress... An uncomfortable cot instead of a plush bed.

The blonde was snapped from her thoughts as a knock came at her door, she glanced over toward the sound before smoothing down her dress. "Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal Santiago and Samuel with her luggage. They carefully carried the luggage into the room and set it down on the floor, in front of the bed across from the one she had selected.

Once they were done, Samuel shot her a goofy smile. "There you go, Miss. I hope you enjoy your time on the Seahawk!"

Quinn smiled at him nervously, "T-thank you."

The other blonde bobbed his head before exiting the cabin, Santiago lingered a minute longer before quietly excusing himself.

Quinn let out a small sigh of relief when the door was finally closed and she found herself alone again. She made her way over to her luggage and spent the next few hours moving her clothing and personal affects into the chests provided.

xxx

A knock came at the door a while later and she was surprised to see yet another new face. The man was a little taller than herself, muscular but easily as well dressed as the Captian. His dark hair was slicked back and tidy and a wide smile played at his lips. "Hello, Miss Fabray. I am the First Mate, Blaine Anderson."

Quinn accepted his proffered hand and blushed as Blaine brushed his lips against her own. "Sebastian asked that I come introduce myself... And fetch you, for dinner."

"Oh, thank you." Quinn said, smiling as she followed him out into the hall.

The two made their way back out onto the deck and while Quinn had felt the boat leave the dock, she was still shocked to see nothing but open sea on all sides of them. The deck was now crawling with crewmen as they worked to keep the boat on schedule.

Her eyes scanned the many faces around them, lingering slightly on Samuel and Santiago before pausing completely when she found the Captain. He smiled at her briefly before yelling out orders to the crew.

"Blaine?" Quinn asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"Are there any other women on board?" The blonde asked, glancing up toward him.

The man frowned slightly, "You're the only female on present, there are no women in the crew."

Quinn glanced toward her feet, her heart rate rising slightly. "Oh, I see."

"Don't worry, you're safe here, Miss Fabray. I promise you that."

Quinn smiled in response, her fears easing a little. She fell quiet then and followed Blaine through the ship and what appeared to be the crew's quarters. There were large hammocks swaying from the ceiling. She was glad to see that they all appeared to be empty and even more so when they passed them quickly.

"If you're ever hungry, this is the kitchen." Blaine said, pulling a worn curtain aside to reveal a large open space.

"Ah, hello Mr. Anderson... And who's this then?" A kindly man asked, turning away from the pot that he was stirring.

"Hello, William. This is our guest, Miss Fabray."

"Ah, yes... I remember now. We were worried that you wouldn't be joining us when the Puckermans decided to postpone their journey."

Quinn smiled, charmed by the man despite his scruffy and somewhat wild appearance. "I'm glad that I have."

Will's smile widened, "I'm sure that this is nothing compared to what you're used to... But it's fresh and still warm yet." He said as he ladled her out a large portion of stew.

Quinn took a seat at the small table in the room and left the men to talk.

"How are the supplies?" Blaine asked, before taking a bite from his own bowl.

"We've plenty, sir. A wide variety of fruit, bread and salted meats."

Blaine smiled, "Good. The crew is always so much more well behaved when they're well fed."

Quinn listened to them talk casually for a while longer as she ate. She was nearly finished when Blaine approached her with a smile. "I don't want to rush you... But the men will be coming for their dinner soon. And it tends to get a little crazy around here when they're hungry."

She nodded, finishing what little was in her bowl before handing it off to Will who had been waiting with a smile of his own. She said goodbye to the man before following Blaine out of the kitchen.

xxx

After her meal and brief outing, Quinn had been returned to her cabin. She sat on her bed reading, her eyes flicking occasionally toward the candle that was shifting around slightly on the nightstand fixed to the end of her bed.

She was losing her mind already, being cooped up. While she was used to spending time in her room since she had moved in with Frannie, she was also used to having a window.

Quinn shut her book suddenly, reaching for the candle before rising from the bed. She made her way quickly down the short hall before peeking her head out of the door that lead out to the deck.

She smiled slightly to herself when she realized that it was deserted.

Moonlight sparkled out across the ocean, catching on the spray that had found its way onto the deck. Quin approached the railing placing the candle at her feet after a strong breeze blew out the flame. She sighed, enjoying the feel of the ocean air on her face.

Several minutes passed in silent bliss when the girls moment was interrupted.

"Pretty 'lil thing like you should be out here all by 'erself."

Quinn jumped and turned around to face the man who was leering at her from several feet away.

He took a few steps toward her, easily closing the distance between them. "I just come up 'ere to take a piss... Never thought I'd get so lucky." He whispered, stroking her cheek with a large, rough and resin stained hand. He was about to say more when the door leading down below swung open and a loud chuckle split the cool air.

"Patrick? What are you doing?"

Quinn's heart jumped at the new voice, it sounded like Samuel. She didn't know the man very well but he seemed kind and caring.

The man standing between them retracted his hand quickly and glared toward the blonde man. "Nothin'."

"Good, Miss Fabray is a guest on our ship... You know the Captain would have your hands for touchin' her." A third voice said, it was soft and higher than Sam's with a slight rasp to it.

Patrick huffed and stomped away from the girl, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he went.

Samuel made his way over to Quinn quickly, worry written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you." The smaller blonde stuttered, her eyes on her feet.

Santiago paused a few feet away from them, his hands in his pockets. "Most of us are good men... But there are a few..." His voice trailed off and was carried away with the breeze.

Samuel nodded, "It's probably best that you don't move about alone, especially at night."

"I understand." Quinn said quickly, raising her eyes to meet his. "Thank you again."

The two men watched as she hastily grabbed her unlit candle before racing back toward her room for the night.


End file.
